


Jealousy

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Old Work, Reader's gender is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: alright, love. In that case, may I ask for a small drabble of Spidernoir getting kinda jealous over his s/o? I would just love seeing him al flustered, please UwU Have a great day!!!
Relationships: Spider Noir/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Jealousy

With the pretty intense career path that Peter has as the vigilante detective, it left little time for him and Y/n to actually have a night out. His nights consisted of punching nazis and drinking egg creams alone while Y/n sang at the local radio station. Tonight was one of those rare nights where they both walked down the streets of New York City hand in hand, the ambient sounds of the city playing as their soundtrack.

The soft fluorescent lights coming from the inside of the jazz lounge they frequented were clear in their sights now. The pair was dressed to the nines for their date night and ready for an evening of drinking and the smooth rhythm of vibraphones and brass. They approached the bar and sat down, ordering drinks and gazing into each other’s eyes. “How was your day, hun?” Peter’s deep voice seemed to echo although Y/n was the only one to really hear.

“I made it far enough to be here, so I guess you could say it was good,” they giggled, taking a sip of their alcoholic beverage and glancing at the performer of the night. The band was one of Peter’s personal favorites, a trio of trumpets that somehow managed to make a soft sound.

The two sat in a comfortable silence while just listening to the band. Y/n felt a tap on their shoulder and turned around to see the bartender smiling back at them. “You’re Y/n L/n, right?” He exclaimed, the glass that he was currently pretending to dry shook within his hand. They nodded and gave a small smile. “Let me just say that you have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard.”

Peter felt a rush of jealous surge through him, there was no way someone was going to try to make a move on his date. His instincts took over and he swooped his arm around Y/n’s shoulders. He faced the bartender and pushed his brain cells to think of some type of come back to let him know that Y/n was his significant other. “She does, and I have the pleasure of hearing it every morning,” it wasn’t much of a line, but he was being honest.

Y/n was clearly blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with either of the guys around her. They reached up to their shoulder to grab on to Peter’s unsteady hand. They knew how he got when he felt threatened and if there was no intervention, something bad would happen soon. “Maybe I’ll be able to someday,” the bartender smirked, knowing that he had just pressed thousands of Peter’s buttons just like a kid with bubble wrap.

Both of Peter’s hands were slammed on the counter and he stood eye-to-eye with the other man. “You think you’re sly, huh? The only thing you’ll be hearing is my fist hitting your face and the crunch of your bones,” Y/n didn’t realize just how quick Peter could lose his temper over them. Sure, he had his moments but this was actually threatening someone else.

Y/n stood up and grabbed Peter’s face, turning it to face them. “You have to calm down a little, hm?” They kissed him on the nose, his secret weakness, and his face was flushed. He slowly sunk back into his chair and let his head rest on Y/n’s chest. A smirk crept of their face as they looked down at Peter and stroked his hair, “You know what? I kinda like the jealous Peter,”


End file.
